Boy from the Sky
by AshallynDXA
Summary: Catalyst; Something that triggers a change. In New Tekkit-Topia, things have been on shaky grounds for a long time. Across the sea, an unknown force is calling his banners. King DJH3MAX, Ross to his friends, is calling his as well. But when a boy falls from the sky, one very different from Ross and his people, and war on the horizon, how far will one man go to save his people?
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

People often say that we all have one defining moment in our lives. One moment when everything we know changes in an instant.

For me, that was the day I found Reese. The American boy who changed my life, and the lives of everyone around me. Friends, enemies, and neighbors. Reese changed everything. I don't know how he did it, but he did. Change followed in Reese's wake, tiptoeing in on tiny cat feet.

Looking back at the times I've had with him, I realize that the moment we all noticed the change was when we found him at the Spire, after the first battle of the war. But now I've gotten ahead of myself. Perhaps it's best for me to start at the beginning.

The day he fell from the sky.


	2. Chapter 2- I Hate Being King

Chapter Two- I Hate Being King.

_Notch, I am so sick of this,_ I think. My neck hurts from holding up the bloody crown, and my butt hurts from sitting on the throne for so long. Thankfully, this petitioner is the last. He's going on about some villager rampage that's destroyed some of his crops. I tell him he can have some logs from the storehouse to build a fence, and send Eric to go with the farmer and collect the logs. Almost immediately after the doors to the Spire are closed, I rip the crown off my head and throw it across the room, swearing.

"I hate that blasted thing! It's so heavy!" Trott snickers a bit behind his hand, trying to hide his laughter. Smith has no such restraints; he throws his head back and laughs the sound echoing through the empty expanse of the Spire. I glare at him. "Smith, it's not funny." Trott's snickers grow a bit louder, Smith just laughs harder. "I'm serious, it sucks!" Now Trott is laughing, the two men's laughs echoing even louder.

I sink my forehead into my palm, closing my eyes and shaking my head. Those two are unstoppable. _Oh, what I would give for a minute of the happiness they share. _ We've lived in the Spire, formally named Angel's Reach, for close to seven years now; it was completed in the twelfth year of my reign. For five years, I had ruled New Tekkittopia from a hole in the ground, over which the Spire was built.

For the past three years, Trott and Smith had lived in the same room, and for two and a half years, had shared the same bed. I was happy for them, but I often found myself longing for the simple companionship that they had shared, and wishing that I could have a friendship that had evolved like theirs. Maybe that could have happened years ago, but now every girl who was presented to me simply wanted to be queen. They didn't care who I was as a person, they just wanted the position that marrying me would bring.

_Being a king is a lonely affair,_ I realize.


	3. Chapter 3- War Plans

Chapter Three- War Plans

After Trott and Smith calm down, we go up the stairs to the main private level. I sit at the head of the heavy redwood table that sits in the center of one of the points that make the building a star shape. The boys join me, and we sit down to discuss the situation as we see it, based on the reports that came in today. The news is not good, but it could always be worse.

"The King-Across-The-Sea has been busy," Smith says as an introduction. "Today, House Serret and House Mortalis joined his army. That brings the total to twelve Skeleton houses, seventeen Spiders, and fifty-seven Zombies. No Endermen yet; looks like they've kept their promise to stay loyal to Rythian."

"Thank Notch for that," Trott mutters. I nod my agreement; Endermen are dangerous enemies.

'So what do we do?" I say, directing my gaze into the bearded man's brown eyes.

"Nothing, yet. I would counsel waiting until-" He's cut off by a whistling noise, and my eyes, which had flicked to the window, caught sight on something- no, someONE- falling. I look at the boys, confused.

_What the hell...?!_


	4. Chapter 4- Cuts and Scrapes

Chapter Four- Cuts and Scrapes

"What the hell?" says Trott, already out of his seat and running down the stairs. Smith and I are quick on his heels. "Oh shit. Ross, get the kit! Now! He's still alive! Smith, help me carry him up there!" When Smith brings up a man cradled in his arms, I can already see at least two bones bent in the wrong direction arm and leg. Thankfully, his back and neck look ok. I motion for Smith to set him down on the table, having just cleared all the maps and reports off of it. Quickly, I start at his feet and work my way up, dressing wounds and checking bones.

By the time I reach his waist, it's well into the afternoon. When I reach his ribcage, it's about seven, maybe even eight. Trott and Smith have left; they didn't disturb me, for which I'm thankful. _He's so hurt,_ I think, shocked. There were so many little cuts and bruises, as well as some cuts that were far more serious. Thankfully, only one broken bone. For the first time, I bother to check his pockets for an ID. Reese Jackson, it says. An American. What's an American? I shrug, put the wallet aside, and continue my task.

Three broken ribs and five cracked ones later, I arrive at the nasty cut across his chest. I already know it will scar, and having seen all the blood on his shirt when he was first carried in, I know it's his most serious wound. I slap my forehead, berating myself for my stupidity, remembering too late that my hands are covered in blood. Now there's a bloody handprint on my forehead. Lovely. After dressing the wound, I move to the cut on the side of his head. The blood had dried; that meant it was older than the others, but not by much. After a quick look at my medical books, I determine that this is what knocked him out. I dress that as well, and go off to find Smith.

Once I find him, I discover he's curled up with Trott in the den, watching a movie. They've both already fallen asleep, so I leave them alone. I'll just have to carry the boy- no, Reese- to the guest room myself. When I return to the map room, Reese is trying to sit up. Cussing, I rush over and gently push him back down.

"You still have to heal!" I shout, furious with my charge. "I just sewed up those cuts of yours, and set all the bones you've broken! You will be careful!" He looks up at me with a mixture of shock, confusion, and a hint of fear.


	5. Chapter 5- Sweet Dreams

Chapter Five

Reese's POV

"You will be careful!" the man shouts, scaring the crap out of me. I mean, seriously! I just woke up, in tremendous pain, in a room I've never seen before, and when I sit up to see what's around me, a man I don't know turns the corner, and when he sees me sitting up, shouts at me and pushes me back down. What the hell?

I take a moment to take in the face of the man who dressed all my wounds, evident by the bloody handprint on his forehead. As I look up at him, a drop of blood- my blood- drips onto my face. The dark eyes, which were full of fury a moment before, suddenly go soft as he reaches down to dab off the spot of red with his shirt, already bloodstained.

For the first time, I take in the fact that he is shirtless. Altogether, he's quite striking. Black hair, which was once cropped close, had now grown out and hung in shaggy locks around his face. Dark brown eyes, almost black, set in a chiseled face that could have been sculpted by a master. Sun-tanned skin, muscular arms. Then I realize that I am shirtless, and, looking down, I see the expanse of bandages wrapped around my chest. _Now I know why I'm in pain_.

"I'm sorry I yelled," he says, and his voice takes me by surprise, jolting me out of my thoughts and back into the moment. He talks really weird! I shake my head.

"It's my fault. I was very rude, trying to sit up. I didn't realize that someone had taken care of me. Usually, when I wake up I this much pain, it's after I've gotten ridiculously drunk at a bar and started a fight. I'm always the first to get up. The other guys are usually worse off," I say with a grin. He laughs, a melodious sound that makes me smile.

"Here," he says, slipping his arms under my knees and back. "Lets get you into a bed." he picks me up like I weigh nothing, and for the first time, I feel secure enough to hold my arms to my chest instead of wrapping them around the person's neck. As my world fades to black, I notice that the man- whose name I've completely forgotten- is singing softly.

"Sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree..." _I know that song..._

-Ross' POV-

As I'm singing, I look down and see the Reese has fallen asleep. "Travel the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something." By the time I finish the lyric, I've reached the room that's been laid out for Reese to use. I lay him down in the bed, pull the covers up, and dim the lights in the room. When I reach the door, I pause and turn around to look at this strange boy again. It's strange; What I'm feeling has been described to me before, but I've never felt it. I think it's called love.

"Sweet dreams, Reese." I shut the door quietly and go one door down to my room, where I spend the next few hours lying awake, unable to stop thinking about him.


	6. Chapter 6- Across The Narrow Sea

Chapter 6- Across The Narrow Sea

_Hmmm, it's a shame those stupid zombies didn't go back inside at dawn. Now I'm down about 300 troops._ The man with the white face grimaced, annoyed with his stupid commanders. They should have known better, and their failure only served to aggravate him. In addition, all of his scouting parties had not sent reports back for over a month. All, save one, whose only report was of a man falling from the sky. _Ridiculous, _he thought. _Absolutely ridiculous. My entire force is composed of blithering idiots. _Enraged and roaring, he swept all of the papers on his desk off with a single blow. They rained down throughout the room, falling like feathers in the wind. The slave in the corner flinched, terrified that he would turn his rage on her.

"This is madness!" he roared. "I am the King-Across-The-Sea! They should be cowering in fear! I destroyed the walls of Verigan's Hold! I corrupted Terrorvale! I am the invincible! My minions have killed thousands, and yet none of my followers will send my reports! Useless FOOLS!"

Fury encompasses him; his red eyes glow even brighter, burning like the flames of the Nether. His black robes burn with an ethereal fire that's not even there, and his trusted minions begin to spawn around him. Soon, the tower room is filled with creepers, and they hail him in their hissing voices, crying out, "Lord of Creeperssssss!" "Hail to hisssss Gracsssssse!"

"What isssss thy bidding, my lord?" says the leader.

"Send a party across the sea. All of you in this room. I want you to report on them. Spy on them. Tell me their secrets! Do not fail me." As he watches, they leave.

_Finally, that land across the sea will belong to me. _ He strode to his window and looked across a cityscape that was once famous around the world. He couldn't recall the name, though. But who cared? The city had fallen; It had put up a good fight, but in the end, it had fallen, like all the others. In the distance, a fire sparked, then roared to life in the torch of a statue that stood alone on an island. He hated that statue, too.

_But soon,_ he thought, _they will all fall. And then I will be king of the world. Then I can get someone else to destroy that ruddy statue. _

Can you guess who it is? XD First person to message me or post it in a review gets a virtual Jaffa cake! And a shoutout at the beginning of the next chapter for the first three!

-Ash


	7. Chapter 7- Waking Up

**A/N **

** Thank you for the responses to the last chapter! As promised, here is the reward and the shoutout;**

**Aaaaand, in first place we have; *drumroll* SwiftShadowDragon! You win the virtual Jaffa prize!**

**Second place goes to; SpiritedandLoyal! **

**And, last but most certainly not least, third place goes to; Mage-Pages!**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Rock on, and enjoy Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7- Waking Up

My eyelids feel as heavy as lead, and I could almost swear my eyelashes are stuck together. After a brief struggle, I manage to open them. Above me stretches a white marble ceiling, with a small purple puddle in the corner farthest from me. _I wonder what that is..._ _No matter. First I need to figure out where the hell I am. _ My stomach growls very loudly. _And I need to find breakfast._ I turn my attention to the rest of me. Linen bandages wrap my torso, and one leg is in a cast. _What the... Oh. Right. Falling. Explosion... wait, explosion?! _I sit bolt upright, and instantly regret it. A jagged line of pain runs down my chest, left to right. The bandages start turning red all along the line of pain, and I involuntarily cry out. A man runs in, worry sketched across his face, and I remember what happened.

"Where exactly am I? This isn't the room I woke up in last time," I say. The man ignores me, running over to check the bandages on my chest. Already, there is a line of solid red along the pain line. What must be my own blood has soaked through the linen.

"No, this isn't the same room. Do you remember the name of the building?" I shake my head, and he looks even more worried.

"You never told me what it was called." He looks relieved. Come to think of it, I never asked for his name. "What's your name?" The worry is back. "You didn't tell me that one, either." I grin, and he laughs back.

"Well, since you're mouthing off, I can only assume that there is no brain damage. That's good; I was really worried." He breathes a visible sigh of relief. _Wow, he really cares..._ My stomach growls again, and he looks with wonder at my linen-swathed stomach, and I can't help but laugh. I regret that when the motion makes my entire chest feel like an elephant dance party is happening on it.

"Erm..." He just laughs.

"You're probably hungry, huh?" I nod. "I'll fetch your crutches." A moment later, he's back in the room, with the promised crutches under his arm. He passes them to me and tries to lift me out of my bed, but I wave him off, because I want to see if I can do it myself. I can, and I feel a moment of joy. Then my stomach grumbles again, making me giggle. The man just laughs even harder.

"Ok, let's go."

"Right this way, Reese." I look at him, shocked that he knows my name, seeing as I can still feel my badge in its hiding place on the outside of my thigh. "I found your wallet in your pocket," he says by way of explanation. I nod.

We start towards the stairs. Before long, we are out of the hall and for the first time I recognize the enormity of this palace. The ceiling reaches for the sky, seven or more stories above my head. The stairs we are descending look like the ones that once graced the Titanic, but these are done in white marble instead of oak wood. In fact, I haven't seen wood used as a building material anywhere in this whole building. The main hall takes my breath away, and this is on the residential levels. This isn't even the palace level!

Six separate points lead away from the staircase, forming a wonky start. Not the Star of David, but just a six pointed star. In one of the six points, I see a big black hulking thing that I can only assume is some sort of forge, especially seeing as heat was radiating off of it. Another point holds tiers of chests, all bearing labels. Yet another holds a table, and maps on the surrounding walls. But the crowning jewel is the Thaumic altar in the center.

Smooth gray stones ringed with runes hover in midair, and steps leading up to it are clearly under construction. A redheaded man is tinkering with the steps, and as I watch, he assembles another on a table, zaps it with a wand he's produced from a pocket, and places the glowing step in its place. The altar flares up, and then settles down, but the glow is distinctly brighter than it was. _Very cool. I had no idea that this magic actually worked. Last I remember, it was still in theory. No one had managed to get anything accomplished. _

Off in another corner, a black table glows with green light, with multi-dimensional holo-projections displayed above it. Currently, a helmet sits- or rather, floats- in the center. A skinny, short guy in a lab coat over a brown hoodie stands hunched over it, pressing icons in the projections. The man pulls a pair of goggles- old fashioned, leather strap, gold frames- from his pocket and sets it on the table. As I watch, the goggles are scanned, and accepted. With a push of a button, the goggles fuse to the helmet. With a grin, the man picks up the helmet.

"Hey, Smith!" The redhead looks up. "Catch!" He throws the helmet. The redhead, who is apparently called Smith, catches it and turns it over in his hands, examining it.

"Dude, this is sweet!" he exclaims. "Thanks, Trott!" The other man, Trott, grins and gives him a thumbs up. Then he looks over, and sees Ross and me at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey, Smith!"

"Yo!"

"Sleeping Beauty's up!" Smith's head shoots up, and he catches my eye and grins. Both men walk over to the two of us. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Ross grinning. Clearly, these two mean a lot to him, although I have no idea who they are.

But something tells me that, in time, these two will mean a lot to me as well.


End file.
